1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet ejection device that stacks sheets and divides the sheets into plural sets while stacking by setting the sheets off alternately (forward and backward) along an ejection direction of the sheets.
2. Background Arts
Recently, a great large number of print sheets are used for printing and copying in printers (such as inkjet printers, stencil printers and laser printers) and copiers. A Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-109808 discloses a sheet ejection device used in such printers and copiers. According to the disclosed sheet ejection device, a large number of sheets can be stacked orderly and uniformly.
The sheet ejection device, although it is not shown by drawings, includes a bottom plate, an end plate, a pair of side fences extending along a sheet ejection direction and faced to each other, fins provided on the side fences, respectively, and guide members swingably provided on the side fences vertically, respectively, in order to stack a large number of sheets orderly.